


Escape plan

by Kindred



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Escape, F/M, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: He will not have his child born in hell





	

It had her by the throat the choice to kill was there, in its hand warped neatly around her throat. She gasped as she hit the alien’s arms trying to free herself and with the tilt his head he looked her up and down and then dropped her as she back up looking wide eyes as he turned to see a man run to stand in front of her his gun pointed at her. Royce he snarls at the large alien figure as Isabelle knelt on the ground and threw up. 

The alien purred and clicked as he looked back at Isabelle before looking at Royce and then chuckled at him and tilted his head as he looked down at the gun still pointed at him “We make a deal…”  
“No don’t!” She cried out “Don’t you fucking dare!” She pushed herself up her hand supporting her swollen stomach “We talked about this!” She told him, the dark haired man turned and looked at her with and pressed his hand to her stomach “Don’t…” She whispered  
“It will be okay.” He told her, as he heard the clicking growls that sounded irritated more than anything “I said I would take care of you both of you.”  
“I will hate you.” She told him  
“You never had to love me to being with.” He looked back at the large alien who and stood up tall and straight “Send her back to Earth.” He said calmly to it he is ready to fight with guns or with words anything to get this thing to take Isabelle back to Earth. “I will stay.” He told him.

Again the alien with the dreadlocks laughed and then waved his hand to behind him Royce frowned as he turned and saw that Isabelle was gone, his eyes widen as he looked to the ground and found her Blaser R93 “Accepted.” Came the echoing whisper, he turned around and found he was alone in the forest. 

Light blinded her eyes and she making her pass out and when Isabelle woke with gaps the bright lights faded from her eyes and she could see that she was in a hospital room. Her eyes widen as she looked around the room not believing her eyes. Moving her hands Isabelle pressed her to her stomach as she pushed herself up muscle aching and screaming at her to stop moving. Tears ran down her eyes as she thought about him Royce promises to send her home and he did she back on Earth. Pressing her hands to her stomach and rubbed the small swell “Your daddy loves you.”


End file.
